Instinct de Mort
by Furieuse
Summary: Ziva. Officier du Mossad. Israël. Un ordre pas comme un autre. Certes. Mais il faut tout de même abattre cet homme. Agir et suivre les ordres sans réfléchir. C'est bien ce qu'elle fait. C'est bien ce qu'elle a choisi. Mais finira-t-elle par vendre son âme à la Mort ? Parce que l'Officier du Mossad qu'elle est est bien trop sombre, avec Memento Mori comme credo...
1. L'introspection : l'intro de l'innocent

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Oui, après un petit moment d'absence je vous présente ce qui pourrait devenir une petite trilogie d'OS…. Ouais, l'appellation est paradoxale… Mais bon… ^^ rendez-vous en bas si vous voulez une suite )_

_Cet OS est (forcément) une petite introspection Zivaïenne…_

_Vous voilà avec une Ziva bien plus jeune et encore israélienne. Une Ziva face à l'évènement qui fera d'elle la personne qu'elle est. Enfin l'un des évènements._

_Disclaimer : rein ne m'appartient, sauf ce petit texte… (texte inspiré par Munich de Spielberg, d'ailleurs… non, ne me demandez pas le rapport… ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« L'introspection est l'intro de l'innocent »  
Médine_

* * *

J'étais fière.

Fière d'avoir était choisie par le Mossad pour accomplir ma première mission.

Fière de me battre pour mon pays.

Fière de passer mon premier rite.

Oui, j'allais devenir un officier.

Bientôt, j'aurais risqué ma vie pour défendre mon peuple.

Bientôt, je serais devenue la Ziva David que j'ai toujours espéré devenir.

J'étais entraînée, j'étais prête.

J'étais forte. Et je m'étais promis de ne jamais en douter.

Personne ne pourrait jamais m'enlever cette part de moi. J'étais Ziva David, fière et forte.

Celle qui ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir un regard fier de son supérieur.

Celle qui mourrait au combat, dans la lutte.

Lentement, je nettoyais mon arme.

Un air calme et serein plaqué sur le visage.

J'allais enfin agir.

.

J'étais accroupie dans une ruelle sombre. Ici, la seule lumière venait d'un vieux lampadaire.

Mon Jericho à la main, un silencieux visé dessus. J'attendais les ordres.

Enfin, plutôt l'ordre.

Ma cible passait ici tous les jours à 23h12.

Mais aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où elle verrait cette ruelle.

Ce chemin qu'il avait fait des dizaines de fois aurait fini par le tuer.

Je regardais ma montre. 23h08.

Oui, dans quatre minutes ce ne serait plus qu'un cadavre sur l'asphalte.

A cette pensée, je ressaierais ma prise sur mon arme.

Hadar m'avait assuré que personne ne remonterait jusqu'à moi.

On pensera que ma cible a été abattue dans une affaire de drogue. Ou un vol qui a mal tourné. Ou un crime crapuleux.

Ou peu importe, en fait.

De toute façon ce n'était pas mon problème.

On m'avait demandé d'abattre cet homme, alors il allait mourir.

De nouveau, je portais mon regard sur ma montre. 23h10.

Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. La position accroupie n'était pas la plus confortable.

Je me mettais à espérer qu'il serait à l'heure pour que je puisse, enfin, détendre mes jambes.

Oui, mais pourtant une légère appréhension s'était emparée de moi.

J'étais entraînée pour ça.

Je savais qu'on me demanderait de prendre la vie d'un homme.

Je le savais.

Mais pourtant j'avais les mains moites.

Je bénéficiais de la surprise et de la vitesse.

Mais pourtant j'avais peur.

Pas la peur de mourir, mais la peur de ne pas réussir.

Peur d'affronter le regard de mon père en cas d'échec.

Celui d'Hadar.

Celui d'Ari.

Celui de mon père.

J'expirais doucement en me forçant à calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

Si je voulais vaincre, il fallait que je fasse abstraction de mes problèmes, de mes doutes.

De moi, en fait.

Je ne devais plus être Ziva David, la meilleure de ma promotion du Mossad.

Je ne devais plus être la fille d'Eli David, directeur adjoint du Mossad.

Je ne devais plus être la fille rieuse que j'étais habituellement.

Non, je devais seulement être la personne qui, cachée dans une ruelle sombre, allait tuer un inconnu.

La personne qui tenait une arme.

La personne qui allait tirer.

Une personne fière d'avoir à accomplir une mission.

Un assassin.

Le mot que je venais d'employer me choqua.

Il me faisait peur.

_Un assassin._

Une personne qui commet un meurtre avec préméditation.

Oui, c'est ce que j'allais devenir.

C'est ce que j'allais devenir pour mon pays. Par amour pour mon pays.

Et j'en étais fière.

N'était-ce pas paradoxal ?

Paradoxal de tuer pour vivre ?

Paradoxal d'être fière de ça ?

La voix d'Hadar me sortie de mes pensées.

« Ziva, il est au bout de la ruelle. Trente secondes. »

J'hochais la tête bien que je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas.

Dans la pénombre, je levais mon Jericho à la hauteur de mon menton, les bras pliés.

J'attendais.

Un milliard de pensées m'assaillirent.

Je m'efforçais de respirer lentement.

De faire le tri dans mes réflexions.

De me concentrer.

Une ombre apparue dans l'angle.

Je bloquais ma respiration.

J'observais le coin du mur.

J'attendais.

Le meilleur moment pour agir.

Le silence était assourdissant.

Aucun bruit ne troublait la nuit.

Aucun, sauf le son régulier des pas de ma cible.

Il allait arriver face à moi.

J'allais tirer.

J'allais le tuer.

Je vis d'abord sa jambe.

Puis son buste.

J'allais agir.

Je devais agir.

Brusquement, je poussais sur mes jambes, émergeant ainsi de la pénombre.

L'homme me fixa avec un regard surpris.

Sans réfléchir, je tirais.

Deux balles.

Côté cœur.

L'homme s'effondra.

Un rictus de douleur et d'étonnement sur le visage.

Il était mort.

Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, il avait les yeux vitreux et perdus dans le vide.

Il était mort.

Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre sur l'asphalte.

Un mort de plus dans le monde.

Je m'efforçais de reprendre une respiration normale, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Son regard surpris ne parvenait pas à quitter mon cerveau.

J'avais tué un homme.

J'étais un assassin.

La flaque de sang s'étendait lentement sur le goudron.

Et je restais, devant ce corps, incapable de bouger.

J'étais pétrifiée.

Je n'entendais pas la voix d'Hadar dans mon oreille.

Je n'entendais pas le bruit lointain de la ville.

Je n'entendais rien.

J'étais debout, ma cible au sol.

J'avais vaincu.

Mon arme pendait le long de mon corps.

Et je ne parvenais pas à regarder autre chose que le cadavre qui me faisait face.

J'avais tué un homme.

Moi, Ziva David.

J'étais une meurtrière.

Ma vision se troubla, et c'est alors que je compris que je pleurais.

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mes joues.

D'un revers de main, je les essuyais.

Je m'arrachais au corps sur le sol.

Je me retournais dans la ruelle, comme pour oublier le geste que je venais de faire.

Une seconde fois, je passais ma main sur mon visage. Je ne devais pas pleurer.

Je ne devais plus.

Parce que j'étais Ziva David.

Parce que j'étais forte.

Parce que j'étais fière.

Alors, je dévissai lentement le silencieux de mon arme. Puis, je callai mon Jericho dans la ceinture de mon jean. Je rangeai le silencieux que je venais d'utiliser.

C'est alors que je repris conscience du monde autour de moi.

Un nouveau contact avec la réalité.

En quelques minutes, j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus la même.

Je prenais conscience de la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait enlever une vie.

Je jetais un regard au corps de ma cible.

J'avais abattu un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Peut-être avait-il une famille, des enfants, une vie.

Peut-être était-il heureux.

Peut-être même était-il innocent.

Cette pensée me fit mal. Elle me coupa le souffle.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur pour reprendre contenance.

Je m'obligeais à retenir mes larmes.

J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive.

La voix d'Hadar me sortit de mes réflexions.

« Bien joué, David ! On se retrouve demain, Officier ! »

Cette voix qui, pourtant, m'avait soutenue quelques minutes auparavant me sembla soudainement intolérable.

J'arrachais mon oreillette avant de la jeter dans l'immense poubelle, avec une rage infinie.

Je me dégoûtais.

Hadar me dégoûtait.

C'était lui qui m'avait donné la possibilité de devenir cet _assassin_, c'est lui qui m'avait entrainé à l'être.

Je posais mes mains contre la pierre froide de la ruelle, puis mon front.

J'avais besoin de me calmer.

J'avais besoin de reprendre pied.

D'oublier.

D'oublier que je venais de tuer un homme.

D'oublier que c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire.

D'oublier cet affreux sentiment qui me broyait les entrailles.

J'étais la seule responsable de mon acte.

J'avais toujours voulu servir mon pays.

On m'avait ordonné d'abattre un homme.

Je l'avais fait.

J'étais officiellement officier du Mossad.

Je me redressais subitement.

J'étais Officier.

Mais pourtant, était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ?

Tuer des gens pour vivre ?

Vivre pour tuer des gens ?

Étais-je capable de m'habituer à cette sensation ?

Des milliers de questions se télescopaient dans mon esprit.

Un esprit chamboulé.

La police allait bientôt arriver.

Je jetais un dernier regard à l'homme que je venais d'abattre.

Puis je partis.

A la fois, si fière d'avoir accomplie ma première mission.

D'un autre côté, un douloureux sentiment s'était insinué en moi : j'avais tué un homme.

Plus jamais je ne serais la même.

J'avais, de sang froid, appuyé sur la gâchette.

J'avais ressenti cette rage mortelle.

Je savais que dorénavant je pouvais tuer quelqu'un de manière consciente.

Je savais que je n'avais plus cette limite psychologique.

Cette rambarde, ce garde-fou.

Non, maintenant, je savais que je pouvais enlever la vie d'un homme sans me poser de question.

Avant de tourner dans une rue, je me retournai vers l'endroit où gisait ma cible.

L'endroit qui m'avait changé.

L'endroit dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie, comme celui où j'étais devenue une autre moi.

Le lieu où j'étais devenue l'Officier David.

Un meurtrier, un assassin, un tueur au service d'Israël. Au service de ce qui était pour moi la Justice.

J'avais choisi mon destin.

J'avais énoncé pour la première fois les principes que je tenterais de suivre toute ma vie.

Force.

Fierté.

Justice.

Mes idéaux.

Je serais l'Officier David.

Je serais la meilleure Officier du Mossad.

Je donnerais ma vie pour Israël. Pour mon peuple.

Je serais Ziva David, l'héritière d'Eli David.

Oui, c'était la vie que je voulais.

Je l'avais choisie, cette nuit-là.

Je savais que cet homme abattu n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

Mais qu'importe.

Ainsi serait mon existence.

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant que c'est posté, je me pose une question. Sachant que cet OS est plutôt une sorte d'impression face à la mort, je me dis que je pourrais écrire le même type de scène pour une Ziva plus âgée, qui n'a plus la même manière d'appréhender la vie et la mort._

_Ça__ vous plairez ?_


	2. La Fierté d'une Femme

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Oui, j'ai publié hier... Mais en même temps, vous auriez entendu Pline tout à l'heure... Bah peut-être que vous auriez aussi posté... Ouais, elle a voulu se transformer en "Kung Fu Girl"... Alors j'ai eu peur qu'elle se fasse mal... Donc me voilà! (et non, Pline, ne m'en veut pas... J'étais obligée de faire une intro comme ça! ;D )_

_Bon sinon, sérieusement... Comment ne pas vous remercier avec toutes les reviews que vous avez posté! Avec toutes les mises en favoris! Vous êtes géniaux! _

_Et puis, comme le principe a plu, comme vous avez apprécier de voir Ziva pendant son premier assassinat, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite. Un nouveau meurtre. Mais un meurtre particulier._

_Je vous laisse découvrir qui en fera les frais. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_La Fierté d'une Femme_

* * *

Une semaine.

Une semaine que l'explosion avait eue lieu en plein cœur de Tel Aviv.

Une semaine que le souffle avait pris Tali.

Une semaine que ma vie avait de nouveau changée.

Oui, dorénavant plus rien ne me retenait à ce bas monde.

Une nouvelle fois, j'avais pris conscience que le mince fil qui nous séparait de la mort pouvait se briser à chaque instant.

J'étais brisée.

Brisée comme ce fil.

Brisée par le chagrin.

Méritais-je encore de vivre, moi ?

Je me revoyais quand Aba m'avait annoncé que Tali était dans cette boite.

Je venais de prendre un coup de couteau, bien plus douloureux que l'ensemble des blessures que j'avais pu avoir.

J'avais mis du temps à comprendre.

A comprendre que les fous rires, les sourires, les soupirs que j'avais partagé avec Tali appartenaient au passé.

A comprendre que j'étais seule.

A comprendre que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

J'avais regardé mon père sans saisir le sens de ses mots.

Un simple prénom avait franchi mes lèvres : « Tali ».

J'étais ressortie du bureau du directeur adjoint du Mossad, le visage sombre, le regard noir et déterminé.

Un regard qui ne m'avait plus quitté. Avec une douleur sourde en fond.

.

Un soir, j'étais revenue de l'entraînement.

J'avais ouvert mon casier pour prendre un change : j'allais prendre une douche.

Mon regard fut alors attiré par cette chemise rose.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une unique feuille.

L'itinéraire de ma cible. Une cible de plus. Un inconnu.

J'osais un petit sourire.

Au moins, cette partie de ma vie demeurait une constante.

Alors que je prenais finalement mes affaires, la voix d'Hadar me fit sursauter.

« C'est le commanditaire de l'attentat de Tel Aviv. »

Je me contentais de fixer la chemise, maintenant close, tout en refusant de me retourner.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Hadar voit ma faiblesse.

Qu'il voit combien j'avais mal.

Non, j'étais forte. J'étais fière.

Je répondais d'une voix sûre, après quelques secondes.

« Ce soir, cet homme ne sera plus qu'un cadavre sur le sol. »

Je vis Hadar avoir un léger sourire. Puis, il s'éloigna, alors que je m'appuyais contre les casiers froids.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

« Je savais qu'on pouvait te donner cette mission. Tu avais la motivation nécessaire. »

Puis il partit.

Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé raisonnaient dans mon esprit encore instable et bouleversé.

_La motivation._

Oh, non. Ce n'était pas de la motivation.

C'était de la rage.

C'était de la haine.

C'était de la rancune.

Mais pas de la motivation.

Mon poing s'abattit violemment contre les casiers, alors que la douleur physique me calmait.

J'allais devenir un monstre.

Et, j'en étais fière.

Il m'avait pris ma sœur. Je lui prendrais la vie.

.

Je m'assis dans un coin de la salle. J'observais l'itinéraire que l'on m'avait donné.

A quel moment fallait-il que j'agisse ?

A quel endroit serions-nous le plus loin du reste de la ville ?

Où pourrais-je me cacher ?

Un lieu attira mon attention.

Une ruelle qui coupait la rue qu'il prenait. A l'écart de la ville. Sombre.

J'entourais en rouge cette intersection.

Le nom de cette rue me rappelait quelque chose, pourtant j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir.

Qu'importe, c'était ici qu'il devait mourir.

C'est ici qu'il mourrait.

Par ma main.

La main d'une personne qui avait souffert par son acte.

Une main sûre d'elle.

Je me levais pour aller observer l'intersection qui lui serait mortelle.

Plus vite cet homme serait au sol, mieux je me porterais.

Bien sur que je savais que le Mossad m'utilisait.

Utilisait ce besoin viscéral que cet homme soit à terre.

Utilisait ma rage et ma peine.

Mais qu'importe.

Parce que ma rage de destruction, mon désir de vengeance était bien supérieur à tout autre sentiments.

Je n'étais plus moi, et je ne le serais probablement plus jamais.

J'apercevais le lieu de mon futur meurtre.

Bien sur que je connaissais cet endroit.

Comment oublier l'endroit qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais.

Des flashbacks de mon premier assassinat me revinrent en tête.

Un clin d'œil du destin ?

Je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences.

Je connaissais ce lieu bien mieux que les autres.

Parce que je m'étais repassé en mémoire un nombre incalculable de fois ce premier acte.

Tout était comme dans mon souvenir.

Même les poubelles se situaient toujours au même endroit.

La seule chose qui avait disparue était ce cadavre. Pourtant, ce soir, un nouveau corps serait étendu sur le sol.

Encore un assassinat signé Ziva David.

Après un dernier regard sur le sol, je m'éloignais.

Ma vie rebasculerait au même endroit que quelques années auparavant.

Qu'importe.

Ce que j'allais faire devait être fait.

.

J'étais appuyée contre ce mur en brique, comme quelques années auparavant.

Je m'étais mise dos à l'endroit où ma cible arrivait.

La voix de Malachi me souffla que justement elle approchait.

"Dix secondes, Ziva."

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

J'observai mon Jericho et son silencieux.

Je détendis mon bras de manière à ce que mon arme soit invisible pour ma cible.

Bien sur que j'étais prête.

L'homme arriva. Il ignorait ma présence. La présence d'une fille qui ne rêvait que de son sang sur l'asphalte.

Il m'avait déjà dépassée d'un bon mètre lorsque je décidai de me signaler.

Je l'interpellai : "eh".

L'homme se retourna, surpris de voir que quelqu'un était ici.

J'échangeai un seul regard avec lui.

Un regard dur.

Un regard où transparaissait toute ma douleur.

Toute ma peine.

Je levai rapidement mon arme.

Un nouvel éclat d'étonnement traversa ses yeux.

Je tirai.

Trois balles dans le thorax.

Il était mort.

Aussi mort que Tali.

Aussi mort que mon âme.

Je m'approchai de ce qui désormais n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

J'aurais aimé qu'il ait mal.

J'aurais voulu qu'il sache qui j'étais.

J'aurais voulu qu'il souffre.

J'aurais voulu qu'il ait mal.

Autant que moi.

J'aurais voulu que mon image soit gravée dans sa rétine.

J'aurais voulu être son dernier souvenir.

Mais je n'en n'avais pas le temps.

J'aurais aimé qu'il souffre autant que moi.

Mais non.

Il était mort rapidement, sur le coup même.

Il n'avait pas souffert.

Et ça, ça me tuait.

Je levai de nouveau mon arme.

Et je vidais le reste de mon chargeur sur lui.

Chaque balle qui partait de mon Jericho me faisait un bien fou.

Chacune me soulageait. Bien plus qu'une quelconque thérapie.

Chacune d'entre elle meurtrissait les chairs de ma cible tout comme le souvenir de Tali me labourait le cœur.

J'avais mal, mais balles après balles, il me semblait que cette douleur sourde s'éloignait de moi.

J'avais l'impression de devenir autre.

De devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

La voix de Malachi me sortit de ma semi léthargie.

"Il est bien mort, Ziva."

Je réprimai un « Je sais » tremblant, et pour toute réponse, tirai ma dernière balle sur le cadavre.

« Ziva ! »

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

J'arrachais violemment mon oreillette.

J'avais besoin d'être seule. Seule avec mon désespoir.

Je m'appuyai sur le mur en brique avant de me laisser tomber à même le sol.

Je tentai de respirer normalement, calmement.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans même que je réussisse à les retenir.

J'étais assise dans une ruelle, à pleurer.

Cet homme m'avait tout pris. Je venais de lui prendre la vie.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Non, rien ni personne ne remplacerait Tali.

Je prenais la mesure de ce que j'avais perdu.

Bien sur qu'il était mort.

Mais il n'avait pas souffert.

Je regardai le cadavre sous mes pieds.

Quinze trous dans le corps.

Je me dégoutai.

Je venais de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'étais devenue que cette rage mortelle.

Que ce venin.

Qu'un simple serviteur de la mort. Comme il l'avait été.

Je me rendais compte que la frontière entre bien et mal était mince.

Bien trop fine pour ne pas succomber.

A cet instant, j'avais agis de la même manière que lui.

Je m'étais laissée submerger par mes sentiments.

J'avais perdu toute rationalité.

Oui, cet homme méritait de mourir.

Mais j'avais tiré sur son corps mort encore quatorze fois.

J'étais un monstre.

Mon désir de vengeance avait pris le pas sur tout le reste.

Et je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à en faire abstraction une nouvelle fois.

.

Il avait fallu une semaine pour que le Mossad retrouve le commanditaire du massacre.

Il m'avait fallu moins d'une seconde pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

Il m'avait fallu moins d'une seconde pour devenir une âme vouée à tuer.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Je n'étais pas invincible.

Mais je n'avais pas peur.

Ni peur de mourir.

Ni peur de souffrir.

Parce que la vie m'y condamnerait nécessairement.

Alors, j'avais rangé mon Jericho.

J'avais séché mes larmes.

Je m'étais relevée.

J'avais regardé le cadavre qui était à mes pieds.

Et j'avais tourné le dos.

J'avais tourné le dos à ma vie d'avant.

J'avais tourné le dos à mes idéaux.

J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, une autre Ziva David.

Celle qui par vengeance allait se battre contre le monde.

Celle qui allait servir la mort, qu'elle finirait par prendre.

Qu'importe.

J'en étais fière.

* * *

_Voilà! Des avis ? _

_Maintenant se pose la même question que la dernière fois : voulez-vous un nouvel Instinct de Mort ? :D_


	3. Memento Mori

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Bien, je reviens avec un nouvel Instinct De Mort..._

_Encore une petite introspection de Ziva face à un nouvel assassinat (de nouveau un peu particulier) et qui poursuit doucement sa mutation..._

_Bon, cet OS ne me satisfait pas totalement.. Je sais pas ce qui ne va pas.. Mais bref... J'attends vos avis! et tant que j'y pense il y a peut-être une phrase qui en choquera certains... Si c'est trop le cas je la changerais ! Sinon... ;)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews : Amy, Guest (c'est qui d'ailleurs ce mystérieux Guest ^^), fandebones, Ankou, Crazy', Dream, Chou05, fleur974, Pline, Nanoushka, PBG et Gwen !_

_Et, Chou05, j'avais pensé à faire des "tranches de Vie", mais j'avais abandonné parce que très compliqué... Mais pourquoi pas! ;) j'y réfléchis, et quand j'ai temps et inspi!_

* * *

_Memento Mori  
__- Souviens toi que tu mourras -__  
_

* * *

Une nouvelle journée.

J'étais appuyé sur le mur en face de la salle d'entraînement des officiers du Mossad.

J'esquissai un sourire.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Mais je savais que c'était le prix pour rester en vie.

Alors j'acceptais les choses, et finalement j'y trouvais mon compte.

Je faisais des entraînements et des missions un moyen d'expulser ma rage et ma hargne.

J'avais fait de mon métier la seule constante de ma vie mouvementée.

J'appréciais mon existence comme elle était.

.

Une nouvelle fois, j'étais la dernière à partir.

J'aimais voir le gymnase, grouillant le jour, vide la nuit.

Et puis, ce lieu était un endroit calme, paisible : j'avais l'impression d'y être en sécurité.

Je me décalai du mur et avançai vers les casiers.

J'enlevai mon T-Shirt en cherchant dans le bazar innommable qu'était mon casier une serviette.

Je suspendai brusquement mon mouvement en entendant des bruits de pas.

J'attrapai mon arme de service en attendant que la personne présente se déclare. J'avancai jusque dans le couloir.

Je me détendis en entendant la voix de Malachi.

« Ziva! Tu peux baisser ton arme?

- Malachi! Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

- Je te cherchais, figure-toi!

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? répondis-je en souriant.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une pochette rose, c'est un ordre du Directeur. »

J'attrapai la pochette et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Je parcourai la seule feuille présente dans le dossier.

Je regardai le nom de ma cible sans le voir.

Étais-je prête?

Je me retournai vers Malachi, le visage neutre.

« Je savais que ça ne te plairais pas, lança-t-il.

- Ça ne me plait pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine.

- Exact, répondit-il.

- Donc, j'imagine que je dois te dire que ce soir ma cible sera au sol.

- C'est ce que le Directeur aimerait entendre oui, répondit-il en acquiesçant. »

Je gardais le silence devant cette affirmation de mon responsable hiérarchique. Il avait raison.

« Tu as une petite heure, Ziva, avant d'y aller. »

Je le vis faire demi-tour, et s'arrêter avant de prendre le couloir.

« Un ancien frère d'arme en moins, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

.

«_ Frères d'arme_ »

L'expression raisonnait bizarrement à mes oreilles.

Bien sur que je savais qu'un jour je devrais éliminer une personne que je connaissais.

Oui, mais il n'empêchait.

Je n'étais pas forcément prête à abattre froidement quelqu'un avec qui je m'étais entraînée depuis enfant.

"_Frères d'arme_"

On avait été élevé presque ensemble.

On avait manié nos premières armes ensembles.

On avait râlé ensemble.

Je soupirai en rouvrant la chemise.

Je savais que c'était comme ça.

Qu'un ordre c'était un ordre.

Et que j'y obéirai comme les autres.

Bien sur que je savais que je finirai comme ma cible.

Qu'un jour, un officier recevrait dans sa pochette l'ordre d'abattre Ziva David. Il agirait sans se poser de question. Je prendrais une balle dans le dos et je ne serais plus qu'un cadavre sur le sol.

C'était comme ça et je ne l'empecherai pas.

Je méritais de mourir bien plus rapidement que le reste de la population.

Je l'acceptai.

C'était ainsi.

Alors, je soufflais, je souffrais, je souhaitais et puis je mourrais.

Tel était ma vie. Ma destinée.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait la modifier.

Peut-être l'avais-je choisie.

Peut-être m'avait-elle choisie.

Peut-être que je la méritais.

J'attrapai un teeshirt et l'enfilai rapidement.

Je m'asseyais sur le banc qui me faisait face, et je rouvris la pochette rose.

Je regardais la feuille de ma cible sans pour autant enregistrer les informations présentes.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'une feuille pour connaître son itinéraire.

Pas besoin d'une feuille pour connaître son adresse.

Pas besoin d'une feuille pour connaître son passé.

Je savais par où il passait tous les jours, pour avoir plusieurs fois fait le trajet avec lui.

Mais ce que je savais avant tout c'était que ce soir, il serait un nouveau cadavre sur l'asphalte.

Alors, je vérifiai mon arme.

Je la rangeai dans mon dos et je pris un silencieux.

J'étais prête.

C'était tout.

Prête à m'abandonner à la violence.

Prête à sentir l'adrénaline dans mes veines.

Prête à tirer.

Prête à tuer.

Uniquement à tuer.

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois.

Comme m'avais dit Malachi : « un frère d'arme en moins ».

Oui, mais un vrai frère d'arme ne m'aurait pas menti.

Il n'aurait pas trahi le Mossad. Sa propre famille.

Un élan de rage me submergea.

Il n'avait pas le droit de transmettre des informations.

Il méritait la mort.

Et, ce serait moi qui lui donnerais.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Le travail m'attendait.

.

Silencieusement je m'avançais dans la ruelle de ma cible.

Je connaissais sa passion pour la vie nocturne, je connaissais les clubs qu'il fréquentait.

Je savais qu'il rentrerait vers 3 heures du matin en passant par cette ruelle.

Je savais qu'il serait seul, car il ne voulait rentrer avec personne chez lui, de peur pour sa sécurité.

Oh oui, je le connaissais.

Alors, je me callais contre l'un des murs.

La froideur de la pierre m'aida à faire le tri dans ma tête.

Occulter les pensées et garder uniquement la volonté de tuer.

La rage de tuer.

Je resserrais la prise sur mon arme de service et mettais mon oreillette.

La voix de Malachi intervint : « Ziva, tu es prête ? »

Je souris en pesant les mots que j'allais employer. J'aurais pu répondre : « comme toujours ». J'aurais du répondre : « malheureusement ». Mais finalement j'optais pour la réponse classique : « affirmatif ».

Je soufflais légèrement et me mit définitivement en position, non sans avoir regardé l'heure. 2h53.

J'avais un peu de temps mais paradoxalement si peu.

Je vérifiais rapidement la présence de mon couteau attaché à la cheville. J'espérais ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Mais je savais que d'assassiner un officier du Mossad n'était pas le plus facile à réaliser.

J'avais toujours dominé celui qui était aujourd'hui ma cible.

Toujours, certes, mais dans un combat à mort, la moindre erreur est fatale.

Que de se battre pour garder la vie sauve transcende les gens.

J'étais tellement bien placée pour le savoir, songeai-je en secouant la tête.

Je me repris : je n'utiliserais pas la lame que je portais.

Parce que je ne supporterais pas le regard de mes supérieurs, de mon père, sur un échec. Sur cet échec.

La seule arme que j'utiliserais était mon Jericho.

Et une seule munition de neuf millimètres.

Cet ex-frère d'arme sera assassiné avec une unique balle dans le dos.

En conséquence, je me plaçais dos à l'endroit ou il arriverait.

Et j'attendais.

Parée à l'action.

Parée à tuer.

C'était tout. Ma mission.

.

« Ziva, il arrive. »

Je soufflais en mettant mes mains à la hauteur de mon visage.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus.

En position d'attente.

En position animale.

Comme une lionne qui allait sauter sur une antilope.

Comme un Officier du Mossad qui allait faire couler le sang sur l'asphalte, encore chaude malgré l'heure avancée.

L'homme me dépassa.

J'observais sa démarche.

Une démarche d'officier.

Quelqu'un de sur de lui, de sa force.

Trop sur, sans doute.

Un homme qui ignorait qu'une personne qu'il considérait comme proche était dans l'ombre avec pour seule volonté de le voir au sol.

Un homme qui ignorait qu'il faisait ses derniers pas sur Terre.

J'abaissais mon arme.

Et je pressais la détente.

Une balle dans le bas du dos.

Ma cible tomba.

Il était mort.

Je vérifiais ses signes vitaux.

Inexistant.

Je lâchais un simple mot à Malachi : « Fait ».

En réponse, j'obtins un « bien joué » suivi du bruit caractéristique de fin de conversation.

Qu'importait.

Je venais de tuer une personne que je connaissais.

Une personne que j'avais aimée.

Une personne qui avait eu toute ma confiance.

Une personne qui m'avait protégée.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'homme qui demeurait à mes pieds.

Une brusque envie m'avait envahie.

Ses yeux, d'habitude rieurs, étaient vitreux.

J'aurais aimé les lui fermer. Ne pas lui faire le dernier affront d'être découvert demain aux premières heures dans cette position.

Oui, j'aurais voulu.

Mais, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Il m'avait trahie.

Il avait simplement ce qu'il méritait.

.

Le sang avait taché sa chemise, de la même manière qu'il avait taché mes mains.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes doigts gantés.

J'avais toujours mon arme.

Mon magnifique instrument de mort.

Je venais d'abattre froidement un ancien équipier.

Qui étais-je pour décider de la vie des autres de cette façon ?

L'intense décharge d'adrénaline qui s'était déversée dans mon corps, dans mon sang, dans ma tête, me manquait déjà.

J'aimais cette sensation de toute puissance.

J'aimais ce sentiment de supériorité.

J'aimais le contact froid avec la crosse de mon Jericho.

J'aimais appuyer sur la détente.

Oh oui, j'aimais tuer.

Savoir qu'entre mes mains reposait la vie et la mort d'un individu.

Savoir que je maîtrisais le monde qui m'entourait.

Oui, je savais que mes propos étaient ceux d'une meurtrière. D'un assassin.

C'était ce que j'étais devenue. Pas plus et pas moins.

Ce que la vie avait fait de moi.

Ce que le Mossad m'avait donné.

Je ne le regrettais pas.

J'étais un serviteur de la Justice. Un serviteur de la Mort.

Une tueuse au service du Droit.

Et j'en étais fière.

.

Ce soir là, j'avais définitivement perdu le peu d'empathie qu'il me restait.

J'avais cadenassé mon âme, enfermé mon cœur et chassé mes remords.

J'avais regardé une dernière fois le cadavre sur le sol.

J'avais fixé longuement les yeux vitreux de mon ancien partenaire.

Et, un sourire diabolique était apparu sur mon visage.

Un sourire de victoire.

Un sourire de vengeance.

Un sourire d'orgueil.

Qu'importait si je finissais par me vider de mon sang sur le goudron d'une ruelle.

Qu'importait si je mourrais bien avant l'heure.

Qu'importait.

.

J'étais la face sombre de Ziva David qui avait pris le dessus sur la lumière.

Une résurrection, peut-être. Mais une renaissance macabre.

Je n'avais plus besoin d'autre chose que de mon arme, de mes munitions et d'un ordre pour que ma cible soit au sol.

Le Mossad avait fait de moi ce qu'il voulait.

L'Officier qui donnerait sa vie pour réussir une mission.

Certes, mais plus uniquement par conviction.

Mais aussi par dégout de la vie.

Par volonté de faire payer le monde de ce que j'étais devenue.

Ce que l'existence m'avait pris, je ferais en sorte de provoquer ce manque chez les autres.

Une sorte de vengeance mal placée.

Mais qu'importait.

Je n'avais plus besoin de rien.

Sauf peut-être de pleurer mon âme.

Parce que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter.

Parce que je n'avais pas peur de la mort.

Parce que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Sauf celle que je servais.

* * *

_Voilà! Des avis ? ^^_

_Sinon, je pense que c'est le dernier Instinct de Mort... J'ai peur d'en suite me répéter.. Ou alors, peut-être que c'est l'avant dernier... Mais en tout cas la série touche à sa fin... _


End file.
